A kísértet
by Ale Tonks
Summary: Ez a történet a Black család életéről szól. Andromeda szemszögéből nézve olvashatjátok a történetet. Milyen nehéz lehet egy olyan családban élni ahol mindenek felett csak a tiszta vér számít...


_**A Kísértet**_

Egy nemes és nagy múltú család

Egy olyan korban élünk, ahol a sötétség és a gonosz hatalom uralkodik. Ahol nincs helye félelemnek mégis mindenki fél. S hiába áll előtted a választás, bármelyik utat is választod csak a HALÁL vár rád...

A nevem Andromeda Black. Egy nemes és nagy múltú család sarja vagyok, ahol a "tiszta vér" számít mindenek felett. A szüleim már túlon-túl is megszállottan ragaszkodnak az elveikhez. Beteges elképzeléseik vezettek oda, ahol most vagyunk.

Szeretem anyámat, de "beteg". Rabja egy olyan elvárásnak, amit csak a gazdag és sznob őseink találtak, azzal a céllal, hogy a szegények és vérünk árulói ne kerülhessenek be a családunkba. Vagy ahogy ők mondták, ne piszkítsák be a nevünket.

A szabályok ellen nem tehetsz semmit. Vagy betartod őket, vagy egy életre kitagadnak, megkeserítik életed és még mielőtt észrevennéd, TE leszel a vérednek árulója. És ez talán még a jobb eset, hisz nem egy ősöm halt meg rejtélyes módon, miután úgymond rossz utakra tévedt.

Két testvérem van, akik jóval fiatalabbak nálam. Anyám nagy kedvencei ők: Bellatrix és Narcissa. Legidősebb létemre hamar kiszerettek belőlem a szüleim. Ez nálunk annyit tesz, hogy nem úgy viselkedtem, mint azt elvárták és lemondtak rólam. Egy esélyem lett volna csak visszaszerezni a "becsületemet"...

Nem jártam aranyvérű családok társaságába, s a barátaim sem voltak...nos megfelelőek anyámék ízlésénak.

Ám még mindig volt esélyem, hogy apám kedvencévé váljak és anyám ne nézzen úgy rám, mint egy rongydarabra. A megoldás egy frigy lett volna. Egy aranyvérűvel, akire akkoriban mindenki büszke volt. Én is lehettem volna a család büszkesége.

Narcissa húgom elég kicsapongó életet élt. Élvezte a hatalmát, igazi Black volt. De ha kiderültek a turpisságai, rögtön lapított. Soha sem ismerte be a bűneit, mégis csak őt dícsérték, hogy milyen rendes lány. Talán ha én is ilyen gátlástalan lettem volna..

Bellatrix teljesen más volt. Magábaszívta teljesen a Blackek elveit. Az évek során egyre megfontoltabb és gonoszabb lett. Hidegvérrel kínozta a gyengéket és a "sárvérűeket".

Higgadt volt és körültekintő. Kiskorunkban pedig teljesen más volt a helyzet. Szinte egymáshoz voltunk nőve, nagyon szerettem őt. De ahogy idősebb lett teljesen elhidegültünk egymástól, és szépen lassan az ellenségeskedések átalakultak hűvös gyűlöletté. Az elveink miatt történt! Tojours Pur! Mert mindig csak ez volt a fontos.

Apámra visszatérve...meghalt. Meggyilkolták, mert útban állt. Az Ő útjukban állt! Anyám nem síratta, csak annyit mondott:

"Úgy halt meg, ahogy mindenki szeretne: Az igazáért! Tojours Pur!"

Többet nem szólt hozzám. Tudom, hogy nagyon szerették egymást apámmal és hogy a szíve mélyén teljesen megtört, de soha sem mutatta ki érzéseit. A temetésen is csak nyájasan mosolygott mindenkire és udvariasan elmondta a betanult szöveget.

Egészen 17 éves koromig kínlódtam. Küzdöttem azért, hogy elnyomjam az ÉN elveimet. Hogy kifejezéstelen arccal tudjak az utcán közlekedni, hogy a nem közülünk valókat lenézzem, hogy méltón viselkedjek a nevemhez. De mindig elbuktam.

Az iskola volt az egyetlen menekvés számomra. Bár még a kezdetekkor én is tele voltam önbizalommal és büszkeséggel a családom iránt, egy idő után már csak a szabadság múlandó reményét láttam a suliban. És bár otthon fenntartottam a látszatot, a szívem mélyén már a szőkés legapróbb részleteit szövögettem.

Húgaimmal csak otthon beszéltem és az is csak a felszínes "adjuk-elő-hogy-jó-testvérek-vagyunk" drámai előadás volt. Kerültük egymás társaságát inkább. Így fogalmuk sem lehetett arról, hogy mit tervezek.

Cissy és Bella az aranyvérűek táraságát választotta. Mindenki gyűlölte őket az iskolában, de ugyanakkor senki sem mert hozzájuk szólni. Mindenkit megfélemlítettek, nem ismertek határokat, csak a "nemes" cél lebegett előttük.

Én a másik oldalon álltam. Ezzel sikerült az összes rokonomat magamra haragítanom...kivéve egyet.

Sirius Black két évvel alattam járt. Arrogáns és beképzelt volt, akár a többi rokonom. Már megtanultam az évek során, hogy ha egy új rokon jön az iskolába, attól távol kell tartanom magam. Siriusba mégis sikerült belebotlanom, igaz csak két évvel azután, hogy az iskolába került.

Épp a folyosón ültem a tanárra várva, amikor megjelent a kis csapatával és bemutatót tartott az utána rohangáló csitriknek szokásához híven. Csak a szemem forgattam, aztán a könyvem felé borultam, mintha annyira érdekes lenne.

- Oh ejnye! Nézd csak James! Valakit nagyon nem érdekel a mutatványunk.

Felnéztem a könyvemből. Nem tehettem mást. Utálattal néztem a sötét szemekbe, felkészülve mindenre. Ő még nem ismerhetett engem, hisz igyekeztem kimaradni a családi találkozókból.

- Talán mert untat...

- Oh! Ez most fájt...Te felsőbb éves vagy igaz? - fordult hozzám érdeklődve.

- Igen! Úgyhogy örülnék, ha visszavennél magadból és leszállnál rólam.

- Rendben. Egyébként a nevem Sirius Black - nyújtotta a kezét.

- Értem.

Közben megérkezett a tanár és kinyitotta a termünket.

- Esetleg te is elárulhatnád a neved...tudod, formalitás.

- Andromeda...Black, tudod a formalitás kedvéért.

Azzal bementem a terembe. Elég drámai hangulat alakult ki ezek után. A lapításom véget ért, szinte minden percben figyeltek és követtek. Mintha csak fel akarnák mérni a terepet, arról hogy milyen lehetek.

El kellett keserítenem őket, mert elég átlagos életem volt. Hol egyedül lógtam, hol a szobatársaimmal. Leginkább csak egy füzetet hordtam magammal, amibe rajzolgattam. Ez volt az egyetlen jó időtöltésem.

Persze, a másik "kedvenc" szabadidős tevékenységem a húgommal és csapatával vívott csaták voltak. Ha unatkoztak rámtaláltak és próbáltak rámijeszteni, ami persze nem jött össze, hisz jóval többet tudtam, mint ők.

Visszatérve Siriusra...teljesen az volt az érzésem, hogy csak a megfelelő pillanatra vár, hogy megtámadhasson. Bár furcsáltam, hogy nem állt be Belláékhoz, de gondoltam, biztos felül akarja múlni őket. Ami teljességgel megrémített, mert akkor már két csapatnak is kiszemelt áldozata lettem volna.

Szerettem könyvtárba járni. Csak a többi könyvmollyal ellentétben, én inkább más részlegeken keresgéltem. Régi könyveket lapoztam fel, rejtélyeket után kutatva. Olyan varázslók életében merültem el, akik valamilyen sötét ügyekbe keveredtek. Talán a családom miatt tettem ezt. Nem tudom. Mindenesetre elég sok könyvben megfordult a Black név. Kezdjük rögtön Sirius Blacknél (1845-1853), aki furcsa módon mindössze nyolc évesen halt meg. Tömérdek újságcikket találtam róla. Mindenki hősnek emlegeti, aki a családja érdekében halt meg. Bár, hogy ez mit takar...Felmerült egy bizonyos Elladora Black neve is (a testvére volt) mint állítólagos gyilkosnak, de nem tudták bizonyítani és az egész ügyet úgy ahogy volt eltusolták. De lehet, hogy ez csak egy alaptalan felvetés volt tényleg.

Aztán egy másik cikket találtam, amiben öt testvért emlegettek: Sirius(1877-1952), Cygnus, Belvina, Arcturus és ha minden igaz akkor Phineas (akinek a nevét valaki összefirkálta minden egyes könyvben) Eddig összesen öt embert találtam, akit megpróbáltak eltűntetni a családból. Vagyis letagadni, hogy léteznek egyáltalán. És, hogy őszinte legyek teljes sikerrel is jártak, mert idáig fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy ilyen rokonaim is léteznek. Vegyük csak Isla Blacket, aki egy muglival házasodott. És ennyit találtam róla összesen. Még azt se tudom, hogy mikor született vagy halt meg, vagy esetleg vannak e gyerekei, leszármazottai. Phineast már említettem. A következő név a listán Marius. Róla meg aztán végképp semmit sem találtam. A neve egy anyakönyvi kivonatban merült fel (és hozzáteszem itt is összefirkálva), amiből megtudtam, hogy Cygnus Black és Violett Bulstrode gyermeke.

Egy újabb könyvet vettem le a polcról. Nem is figyeltem már a címekre, hisz az eldugott részlegen, minden könyvben találhatok valami fontosat.

Kinyitottam a tartalomnál és a "a régi kor vérárulói" fejezetnél megakadt a tekintetem.

- Szszia!

Rémültem fordultam a hang irányába, abban a tudatban, hogy most lebuktam, rámtaláltak. De csak egy elpirult fiú állt velem szembe, egy halom könyvvel a kezében.

- Szia! - köszöntem vissza. Már láttam a fiút többször is.

- Ttte mit keresel itt? - jött meg a hangja végre.

- Olvasok. Egyértelmű, nem? - kérdeztem flegmán, de amikor észrevettem, hogy mégjobban elpirult, kedvesebb hangnemre váltottam - És te hogy kerülsz ide?

- Csak kellett pár könyv és láttam a fényt. Gondoltam megnézem ki van itt. Eszembe se jutott, hogy te leszel itt.

- Érdekes. Nekem egyenesen az az érzésem van, hogy mostanában mindig ott van valamelyikőtök, ahol én. Egyedül még itt nem találtatok rám.

- Nem az én ötletem volt. Mondtam Siriusnak, hogy hagyjuk inkább az egészet - közben letette a könyveit. - De természetesen nem hallgatott rám. Főleg, hogy te is Balck vagy.

- És ez miért olyan nagy baj? - érdeklődtem tovább.

- Hát tudod, Sirius is az. És ott vannak az unokatestvérei is, akikkel nincs igazán jóban. Elég bonyolult ez az ügy és nem is beszélhetek róla. Mindenesetre eléggé meglepődött, hogy még egy Black jár az iskolába, akiről mostanáig nem is tudott, ráadásul Bellatrix testvére. Elég kétes ügy.

- És ezért kutattok utánam? Hogy megtudjátok olyan vagyok e mint a hugaim? Hogy kiderítsétek, miért nem ismerhetett meg eddig Sirius?

- ...Igen. De szerintem te más vagy. - Értetlenül néztem rá. - Úgy értem, Belláék már rég megkínoztak volna, ha véletlenül idetévedek.

- Igaz. Tényleg más vagyok. Egyébként Sirius nagyon is jól tudja, hogy ki vagyok én. Legalábbis a nevemet biztosan ismeri. Utoljára talán gyerekkorunkban találkoztunk, azóta nem járok az anyám féle "bulikra".

- Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ide jársz. Különben már biztos felkeresett volna.

Hangosan felnevettem. - Ne röhögtess már. Hanyadikosok vagytok? Második? Sirius még csak most kezd ráeszmélni, hogy ki is ő és milyen családból származik. Nem szokás nálunk egymást "felkeresni". Vagy csatlakozol a csapathoz vagy nem. Ennyi!

- De Sirius nem olyan. Ő..ő nem csatlakozott.

- Igen, ez már feltűnt. De ez nem jelent semmit. Bár te nem tűnsz olyannak, aki hidegvérrel kínozza áldozatait, de Siriusból ki tudnám nézni.

- Ő is ki tudná belőled nézni...- mondta lehajtott fejjel. - Láttunk téged már Belláék ellen harcolni. Nem volt semmi. Veled nem igazán mernek ujjat húzni.

- De csak azért, mert idősebb vagyok és ismerem a gyengéiket. De hagyjuk! Nem szeretek erről beszélni.

- Megértelek. De hidd el, Sirius nem olyan, mint amilyennek most látod. - Felkapta a könyveit és útnak indult.

- Várj! - Megállt és visszajött. - Hogy hívnak?

- Remus Lupin - mosolyodott el.

- Remus. Hát továbbra sem bízok a te Sirius barátodban, de te elég normálisnak tűnsz...Mondd meg neki, hogy holnap pontban este nyolckor itt találkozunk. Ajánlom, hogy ne verjetek át, mert azt egy életre megkeserülitek. Elhiheted.

- Rendben. Itt leszünk.


End file.
